


Me So Horny (Seriously, I'm sorry about this title)

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Crack, Fill, Fluff, Heroes, M/M, Sex Addiction, Sexy Times, Sexytimes, Slash, petlar, promptfest, pylar, the heroes equivalent to sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: <i>Peter gets an ability that turns him in a sex addict.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Me So Horny (Seriously, I'm sorry about this title)

Peter really, _really_ has to learn how to control these things. He was just sitting there, minding his own business, when someone brushes past him on the subway and the next thing he knows he's pulling his bag over his lap and staring resolutely at the ceiling.

He practically runs from the station to his apartment, and it's not until he's in the safety of his apartment, door locked that he allows himself to lean against the wall and palm himself through his slacks.

"Jesus," he sighs, pushing into his hand. He reaches into his coat pocket and hits the second number on his speed dial. It rings a few times and then a groggy voice is mumbling "Hello?"

"Gabriel?" Peter asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Peter? What's wrong? It's 7 in the morning." (Only for Gabriel, forever a night owl, would such a time be too early.)

"I need you," he tries, but he finds he's really distracted by just how rough the other man's voice sounds. He tries again. "I need you to come over here, right now."

It doesn't exactly sound any better but he figures it'd be easier to get Gabriel over here so he can take one of his abilities instead of trying to tell him that he's five seconds away from jerking off in the kitchen. Which he is.

There's a pause, as if Gabriel is trying to figure out something, and then he's mumbling, "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up and Peter is left wondering how fast it'll take his friend to get to his apartment, with morning traffic...

He's in the bathroom fucking his hand a minute later, and he's well on his way to his second orgasm by the time Gabriel calls him to say he's down the street. The sound of his voice is all Peter needs to push him over the edge and he has to bite down on his hand to keep from yelling out.

A few minutes later Gabriel is knocking on the door and Peter is perfectly presentable, greeting him and trying to keep his hands from shaking. Gabriel watches him for about five seconds before frowning.

"What are you not telling me?" he asks, and Peter thinks about telling him, about just reaching over and taking the taller man's hand in his own, rifling through and pulling out an ability at random, but his brain seems to be full of static. He ends up grabbing Gabriel's collar and tugging him forward so he can kiss that stupid frown off his face.

Not surprisingly, Gabriel is kissing him back and they end up sprawled on Peter's couch, rutting like teenagers as they struggle to get belts undone and shoes off. Peter's trying to tug his friend's pants off but Gabriel grabs his wrists and holds him down.

"Peter," he says, just a little out of breath but looking completely serious, "I need to know if you want this because of this...thing that's wrong with you, or-" He pauses, almost as if he's trying to get the nerve up. "-Or because of me."

This question stops Peter for a moment and the medic stops struggling and blinks. Now that he's thinking about it...he could have done a number of things, and he chose to call Gabriel.

"Both?" he offers, and when no tingle comes to Gabriel's brain he smiles and leans down, capturing Peter's lips with his own and then they're back to where they were before, only with less clothes- no clothes, to be precise- and quite a conundrum.

"Do you...?" Gabriel asks, chest slightly flushed, and Peter reaches under one of the sofa cushions and produces a small bottle of lube.

"An Eagle Scout is always prepared," Peter smiles, and while Gabriel is curious how Peter knows about that, he opts instead to grab the bottle and start pouring its content onto his fingers.

"Do you have condoms?" he asks, not even hesitating as he slides one finger inside the empath, and Peter shudders slightly as he replies, "We don't need them. I've been tested."

Gabriel should be offended that Peter knows about his limited experience with all things sexual, but he writes it off for another time and continues what he's doing, until Peter is actually glaring at him for taking so long.

"I don't want to hurt you," he tries, but Peter just rolls his eyes and pushes up onto his elbows so he can kiss him hard until Gabriel pulls his fingers out. He's only a little surprised when Peter pushes him so that they've switched positions and then the empath is straddling his hips and fumbling behind him until Gabriel helps him, and with a dull smack of skin meeting skin, they're fucking.

The first time doesn't last very long at all, but neither of seem to mind because the next three times after that are even better. Peter calls in sick to work in between rounds four and five and it's not until something like three days later that they're sprawled across Peter's bed, exhausted.

" _No. More._ " Peter groans, and Gabriel, despite the healing, nods sleepily next to him.

"We've ran out of things to do, anyway," he sighs, dropping his head down.

Peter slides his hand across the bedspread and tangles their fingers together, squeezing until he feels the telltale tingle of another stolen power.

"Why didn't you do that two days ago?" Gabriel asks, eyes still closed in exhaustion.

"Because..." Peter trails off and tries to decide how to word this. "Because I care about you a lot and just wanted to be with you?"

This makes the other man open his eyes and he turns his head to look at Peter.

"You thought that if you didn't need my help I would leave?" Peter nods. "I'm not going to leave you, Peter, because even if you don't need me, I still need _you_."

Despite how sore he is, Peter manages to scoot across the bedspread so he can kiss Gabriel thoroughly. A few minutes later, they're both asleep. Peter's phone rings again and again, discarded in the kitchen, but they dream on, hands still curled together in an unspoken promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
